1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer panels, particularly to a computer panel with a connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Input/output connectors are usually used in a personal computer for allowing audio, visual, network, phone, modem and other input/output connections to be made to the computer. The input connections for a personal computer often involve input ports for a keyboard, mouse, microphone, video feed and, more recently, multi-use universal serial bus (USB) connectors. The output connections for a personal computer often involve output ports for a printer, video monitor, modem, and audio loudspeakers. Typically, a connector involving the preceding input/output ports is secured to a bracket by bolts. Then, the bracket is fixed to a computer panel also by bolts or screws. This method involves too many fasteners and adds to cost of labor in manufacturing.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer panel with a connector assembly which allows connector ports to be easily connected to the computer.